Monster
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Michelle was a Cullen, she had always been, but the Volturi wanted her. Aro kills dozens in attempt to get her to join. When it came down to the death of her family or her joining the Volturi, Michelle chose the Volturi. Not long after, a blast from her past walks in and reminds her who she really is. Now, the Originals are behind the scenes running the Volturi, w/o anyone knowing
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward**_

"Wait!" she cried as the black mist slowly crept upon us. "Wait! I'll go! I'll go! Please don't hurt them! Let them go, let them live! I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't hurt them."

"No!" Alice cried after her as she walked forward. Michelle turned back and gave a look that said 'don't be afraid', and after that, she never looked back.

"Excellent," Aro trilled.

"Now wasn't that easy?" Caius mused. "You caused all of this trouble that we will have to clean up, when all you had to do is say yes."

Michelle couldn't make eye contact with anyone, she just stared at the ground looking like her life was over. She was afraid, all she knew was this life Carlisle taught her. Now, she didn't really have that option anymore. It was live the way Volturi wanted, or your family would die. I knew she wanted to die, I could see it. She had lost everything, herself, Emmett, and now the family. She knew, though, if she sacrificed herself, we'd die to just be her punishment. Honestly, she had no choice.

Really, I thought she would fight. That's what we all thought. She had forbidden us to come, but we couldn't let her die for us. So, we came to fight, but Michelle, she did something we thought she would never do. She gave up. It was, almost, like the girl I knew was gone. Michelle said she'd rather die than join the Volturi. I couldn't see what she was thinking, her mind incased in a diamond shell, unbreakable.

I loved her. I loved her from the first moment my eyes ever fell upon her, but she was his, for a while anyways. Michelle and Emmett thought they loved each other, but it didn't last long. Emmett realized he was in love with Rosalie, the reason he was still any way of alive he was, and Michelle found that out the hard way. She lost herself, then. She dyed her hair blonde, tried to get him to love her again, but it was all in vain. That was when the depression set in.

Michelle went months without feeding. She spent most of the day in the floor in her room curled up in the fetal position crying, the only problem was no tears could escape. Eventually, with a whole bunch of coaxing from Alice, Jasper, Carlilse, Esme and myself, she returned to a, somewhat, normal schedule. She wasn't the same, though. She did it all mechanically, every day, like robot or a zombie.

I watched her in so much pain. I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't. She didn't love me, she couldn't. Emmett was her life, she even said that once. Finally, I waited till the last minute to tell her, to kiss her lips, right before she ended her life in one brave, final sacrifice for her family…but she didn't do it. I couldn't find out why…

_Hours earlier…._

"Part of the back building's already caved in," Michelle sighed as she paced back and forth in a first floor girls' bathroom. "Edward, I can't sit back and let this happen! Dozens of people have died. They died because of me! I have to do this!"

"No!" I hissed, "You can't sacrifice yourself like that! We're a family, we will go together."

She sighed, "Edward this isn't about the family, its about _me_. They want _me_. I can't let him find out about the powers you and Alice possess, he'll want you too! If I go he'll give up! I'll probably die just because I pissed them off, but I don't care! No matter what happens you _cannot_ come!"

"You don't think he'll come for us after you?" I snapped, "If they don't kill you, they'll take you! They'll enslave you! He'll order to have us all killed! If we fight with you, at least we won't go down in vain!"

"No!" she shouted back, "I've decided! I'm going, alone. You and the rest of them cannot come! I'm going, I'll fight for myself, I'll find a way to save you all. Just let me do this Edward! Trust me! You'll all live happy, long lives for the rest of eternity. Carlisle and Esme can be happy, and Alice and Jasper, even Rosalie and Emmett. You, you'll find someone one day Edward, just like them, you'll be happy, you'll know what its like."

Little did she know, I had already found that someone…her. I was too afraid to tell her….

Before I could stop her she had the phone up to her ear. "Carlisle, I'm going. Have them come get Edward. I'm going alone, I don't care what any of you say. You will stand back and let me do this. I'll meet them in the middle of the city. I'm stopping this, I'm not going to let any one else die because of me."

She ended the call on the phone and slowly looked back up to meet me at the eyes. She had a stern look on her face, demanding that I don't protest, that I'd do what she wanted. For the first time in a long time, her eyes had intensity, passion, she was alive for the first time in years. I had no idea how much I missed that look in her eyes, and soon, I'd never see it again.

"Come on," she said, grabbing me by the arm, "they're meeting us out front while they let up on us before the next round."

When we went outside we were blasted by a huge gust of wind. The sky was dark and churning, it wouldn't be long before another tornado twisted out of the sky. After a few more hits, the school would be gone, and so would the city. Michelle stared intensely ahead towards the center of the city where she would meet the Volturi before they closed in on us all. She looked fierce, determined.

"Edward," she whispered as she held onto my arm.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"I'm scared," she whispered. She looked back up to me, and I could imagine tears welled up in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this alone," I said intently.

"Yes, I do," she whispered back as the others pulled up. She let go of my arm and walked up to them.

"Michelle, please don't do this!" Alice begged.

"I have to," she replied bravely. "I can't let anyone else die."

"If they kill you, more people _will _die!" Rosalie said coldly.

Michelle looked at her with fire in her eyes, "That's why I'm going. I'm not going to let all of you die because of me."

"Michelle they're going to come after us if they kill you, no matter what! Don't do this! Let us go with you, we'll fight! We'll go down fighting!" Alice cried.

"No, _we_ won't," Michelle said back, "_I _will."

"Michelle this is stupid!" Emmett growled, "You're not even trying to fight! You're giving up! You're not going to fight! You're going to let them kill you! I know that's what you're doing! We all do! We're not stupid! You won't fight, you'll piss them off even more than they already are, and they'll kill you!"

"Why do you even care?" she spat. "I don't care what any of you say! I'm going and you're not! It's my life, my decision! If you come, you're going to piss _me _off, and trust me, I've got decades of anger just dying to come out! Go home and stay there until its over! I'm sorry I had to put you all through this."

"No!" Alice cried again. Michelle looked at Jasper and gave him a look begging he'd control her. As Michelle walked away, Jasper stopped her from running forward. I could see it in Michelle's eyes, her mind, she didn't want any goodbyes. Sadly, that didn't stop me.

"Michelle wait!" I said, running after her.

"Edward, no!" she ordered.

"Just listen to me, damn it!" I growled. "Michelle I love you! I've always loved you! I'm so sorry I've been such a coward! I love you! I had to tell you before you went."

With those words our lips met and I kissed her with all the passion I could. When I pulled away Michelle was staring at the ground, but after a few seconds her eyes met mine.

"I'm so sorry I've been so blind," she said as she caressed my face, "I know you'll never forget me, Edward, but I know in my heart that you'll find someone you can love more than you've ever loved me."

I scoffed pathetically and said, "That's impossible."

She kissed me, then pulled back and held my face in her hands, "Edward, I'm so sorry. I love you, and I know you're going to miss me when I'm gone. You have to promise me that you'll move on. If I could go back and change all of this, I would. I would've realized how you felt, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"I can't…" I started.

"You can!" she pressed, "You can and you will. I'm sorry Edward."

Those were the last words she'd ever say to me before she went and gave herself over to the Volturi…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Michelle**_

I couldn't look back at them, especially Edward. This decision came half way through my slow walk to meet the Volturi. I couldn't let them die because of me, and the only way that would happen was if I joined them like they wanted. After Edward's confession, that didn't seem so bad. I couldn't face him, I had made him think I returned the feelings he felt for me, even if just a little bit. That was when I thought I was going to die, though.

When I realized I couldn't let him or the others die, and that I wanted to live, I knew joining the Volturi, instead of attempting to eradicate them, would be the best way to keep the rest of the family alive, and possibly make Edward lose his love for me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward, I really did, but not like that. After Emmett, though, I wasn't sure I could love anyone anymore.

My decision is questionable, no doubt, but I had to do something. I had to let my family live, I had to get away from them, I had to get a new life. Maybe joining the Volturi wasn't a bad idea, maybe I'd like it. It was better than being a zombie living life without any purpose. This way, I had a purpose. I allowed my family to live, and I was going somewhere where me and my power would be admired, appreciated. That was better than the hell I was living in now, even if I had to become a monster. And speaking of monsters…

"I have one more condition," I spoke up as we got ready to walk away and go to Volterra.

"What is that, my dear?" Aro asked.

"This," I said as I ran up to the vampire who had changed the weather and killed dozens and ripped his head off effortlessly and lit it on fire as the fire burst out of my hands. Everyone gasped and some looked at me in fear.

"He was useless anyways," Aro said with shock and awe on his face.

"Good," I said as I looked at him and the other members of the guard, "And that will happen to _anyone _who ever tries to cross me. I was a witch way before I was a vampire, and trust me, my powers are sharper than ever."

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear," Aro mused.

"Good," I said with a cold smile, "let's get going shall we?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile.

I took one final look around the city around me with butterflies in my stomach. In my mind, I was paying one final goodbye to my old life. During this, I accidentally met eyes with Alice who looked at me in horror and disappointment. It made me sick seeing myself in her eyes. So cold, so cruel, I became one of them almost instantaneously. I killed someone so quickly without any thought. I saw myself with red eyes in her mind, it wouldn't be long before I started killing humans myself….

A few days later we arrived in Volterra. The guard did a good job cleaning up the mess they had made for me. They cleaned it up and covered it up flawlessly. Apparently, they were used to doing this kind of thing.

Aro gave me my own room for privacy as an award for not causing any direct trouble myself. For that, I was thankful. He even let me go to the house and retrieved the things I wanted the most. I left all the clothes and decorations from the room, it was too much of a representation of my old self. The only things I really took were my books, old grimoires, mostly. I left behind my Cullen crest, but brought any of the witch tools I had possession of. The final thing I picked up was my computer and my small music collection.

Aro promised a whole new wardrobe, all black, but promised a bit of color to satisfy me. Of course, there would be a Volturi crest necklace added to my wardrobe too. His one condition, though, my hair return to its natural color. That was something easy to agree to. It was time I turn over a new leaf.

I sat on my bed reorganizing another grimoire, I was so bored. I had been sitting here for hours waiting for any sign of the others. Aro had sent me in my room to do some mental resting before he would call me forward to meet everyone. I hadn't been given any new clothes yet, just a dress that was a few sizes too big to replace my dirty, tattered clothes from days ago.

A swift, light knock on my door alerted me and I told the person outside to come in. Jane came in holding a garment bag that was way too big for her and a leather bound case with a pair of black platform pumps with a very clear red color on the bottom, Louboutins, my favorite.

"Aro said this would have to do for now," she said as she laid them on the bed in front of me.

I shut the book and smiled, "Thanks."

"Try to be quick, Aro isn't the only one waiting," she returned. Before I could ask her what she was talking about, she was gone. I shrugged it off.

I unzipped the bag to reveal a black lace dress with a very flared skirt that would come just above my knees. Around the waist was a thick scarlet ribbon that formed a bow in the back. It was cute, and really, anything would do to get me out of this hideous big dress. I practically slipped out of the dress I was wearing and put the new one on. It fit perfectly. I slipped the shoes on then opened the case revealing my golden Volturi crest necklace with rubies on the top and bottom.

I walked to the throne room alone. The sound of my heels on the stone floor echoed, drowning out the deafening silence around me. I was nervous, but I didn't know why. Something about Jane's words frightened me. "Aro isn't the only one waiting." What the hell was she talking about?

I reached the door and two of the lower guard members opened it for me. The room was full of people who all turned to stare at me as I walked in.

"Ah, here she is!" Aro smiled. "Dear Jane, please do go get him, will you?"

"Of course master," Jane bowed.

It took everything I had not to laugh…Master…I did hope he didn't intend on me calling him that.

"There is someone here dying to meet you, my dear Michelle," Aro mused.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned through narrowed eyes.

"You'll see soon enough," he grinned.

"You brought me here to kill me, didn't you?" I questioned with acid in my voice.

"No! Of course not!," he scolded, "Let's just say there's another new member of the Volturi who wanted you here more than I did."

"What?" I hissed, "I thought the reason I was here was because you wanted to add me to your guard because of my powers."

"That is, dear" he replied, "Let's just say this person intensified the need for you to be here."

"But.." I said before the sound of the doors opening again cut me off.

Jane walked in first, and soon after came a man. My mouth dropped open. I knew him, but I didn't know who he was. I couldn't remember. I knew him when I was a human, but _who was _he?

"Hello, love," he said with an English accent. With those words a huge smile broke out on his face. That voice…so familiar.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I recognize your face, your voice, but I don't remember you."

He smiled a little half smile and said, "Here, let me jog your memory." With that his lips met mine with burning passion. The whole world ignited around me, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right. There weren't any fireworks, it was way more than that, it was a forest fire, burning everything bad that had ever happened to me in my life. Then, I, myself ignited.

Suddenly everything came pouring back in. Klaus…the love of my life. He was a vampire and I was a human, but a witch. He was running from something, but he stayed long enough for us to both fall in love. It was _so wrong_, but it was _so_ right. The last thing I remembered was the fire spreading throughout my body and waking up alone…he abandoned me and Carlisle found me.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you," he whispered as I looked at him in horror and disappointment. "I had to keep you safe from him, but he's gone now."

My eyes fluttered as all the memories filled my head leaving me feeling like I was going to black out at any second, but I didn't. "You…" I said distantly, "You're one of the original vampires."

"Why do you think I have them all eating out of the palm of my hand," he whispered in my ear with a smile upon his lips.

I narrowed my eyes and whispered, "You're controlling them, aren't you?"

"For the most part, yes," he replied.

"So, that was your little temper tantrum?" I hissed.

Klaus laughed, "No, not my style, you should know that. That was all Aro. He was dying to please me. I didn't intend or expect him to be that drastic. I'm sorry for that."

"Why didn't you just come to me?" I asked.

"Because I know you would've hated me if I killed any one of them, and you know there's one of them that I want to kill very badly," he said intensely. "I would have _never_ done that to you. If I could've prevented it from happening, I would have. I am so, so sorry, Michelle, but I promise you I will make it all up to you in due time."

"It isn't your fault, Klaus," I replied, "You didn't know."

"I've missed hearing my name in your voice," he smiled as he traced my lip with his thumb.

"I've missed you Klaus," I choked out.

"I've missed you more," he said with a smile and winked at me.

"I…I don't understand," I said as my eyes fluttered, "Why the Volturi? Why have me join them?"

"They'll be my army," he replied, "_your_ army."

"But why?" I asked in confusion.

"No one would challenge us then," he replied with a smirk, "just as we planned. I have been working hard, my love. All we have to do is sit back and let them do as they've always done, unless we need them. We will live here and come and go as we please. We will wear their symbols, the necklace and the black clothing, and they will believe we are one of them. But the truth? We will rule _them_, you and I, my queen."

"You have them compelled, don't you?" I asked in slight amusement.

He laughed, "And you have them all terrified of you. I heard what you did with that newborn Aro created. It seems you and I are _both_ true immortals."

"The others, where are they?" I asked.

"Who, love?" he replied.

"The other originals, your brothers, your sister, where are they?" I asked again.

"Finn is dead," Klaus replied, "Rebekah and Elijah are on their way here with some people I would like you to meet. Kol has been watching you for me. After you left with the Volturi, he came back here. Now, he's out with Heidi bringing in some humans."

"You killed Mikael didn't you?" I asked.

He smiled greatly, "I did."

I smiled, he looked so cute, "I'm proud of you for doing that."

"And I'm proud of you for being so brave," he smiled in return as he caressed my face lighting my skin a flame. I brought my hand up and found his, putting it on top of his as he continued to caress my skin. His fingers entwined in mine as he gently brought my hand up his lips to kiss it.

"When will they be here?" I asked eagerly.

"I will go in a few hours to pick them up from the airport," Klaus replied.

"May I go?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "You'll need something else to wear."

I sighed, "I have nothing, just this. I can't go out shopping in the sunlight and no one else has brought me anything."

He chuckled, "You forgot about the rings, didn't you?"

My mouth dropped open, the daylight rings the originals wore that shielded them from the sun, preventing the sparkling. They, also, hid the red eyes and created an illusion of our original eye color, and I had one. "Oh my God!" I gasped. "Do they know?"

"Only what they need to," he laughed. He reached in his pocket and got something, picked up my hand and slid a ring on my finger.

I grinned, "You kept it."

"How could I not?" he replied.

I squealed, "Oh my God! I can go in the sunlight! I can go out shopping on non rainy days! I can go to the beach!" Klaus just smiled and winked.

"Aro," he said, turning his attention towards the rest of the people in the room, "I would like to take Michelle with me to pick up the others. She will need clothes, so I will take her to get some. We should be back by the time Heidi and my brother Kol return."

"Will you need an escort?" Aro asked.

"No," Klaus replied, "I do believe we can handle ourselves. I'm sure Michelle alone could handle any threat with her talent and love of pyrotechnics."

"Ah yes," Aro replied sounding a bit nervous, "she does have a very admirable…talent." He was nervous. I made the great Aro of the Volturi nervous. Well, that was a new one.

All these years I have lived with the Cullens, no one got nervous when I used my powers. Maybe its because they raised me from a baby vampire to an adult vampire. Really, that was the only way you could describe me. I knew next to nothing about my human life. It all disappeared so quickly, leaving me to remember only the magic from my human life. Carlisle figured something traumatic happened to me, just as it had done to Alice.

He was right. Something traumatic did happen, Klaus left. He had to, though, his father was after him. Well, not his true father, but the only one he had known. He was a vampire too, but a vampire hunter…yeah you really didn't see many of those. Mikael wanted Klaus dead, he had for a while. Klaus wasn't his son, he was someone else's and his mother, Esther, had an affair. Klaus killed Esther and blamed it on Mikael, in turn, making the others hate Mikael, too. He wanted them all dead, but in the end, he was the one to die.

So much had happened to Klaus while he was gone, but I could only see a little bit of it. I will still weak, I had fed once or twice on our way here. It was difficult feeding on humans, all I knew was Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle. Now, though, that my memories are coming back to me, feeding on humans wasn't so repulsive. In a few weeks, I'd be back to full power for the first time in decades…No one would want to mess with me then.

"Come on, love" Klaus said after I did a quick scan of his mind and let it register. He held his hand out to me and I took it. Aro had ordered that Demetri guide us in and out of the castle. So, Demetri took us to an exit and we were given keys to a car from one of the human workers, or should I say servants, of the Volturi.

Klaus thanked them and we went off to a clothing store in a nearby city. Klaus told me to get whatever I wanted and that he'd get more in a few weeks or so. I went in with nothing and came out with quite a few bags. My pretty, girly dress was replaced by a pair of designer, black skinny jeans, a black designer tank top, and a black leather jacket. I had kept my shoes on, and they went well with the outfit. Klaus and I dressed very much alike, as to keep in line with the Volturi wardrobe, casually.

"So," I said to Klaus as we walked back to the car, "What do you think of modern day me?"

He smiled, "You look ravishing, but you speak as if I haven't seen you in years."

I laughed, "You've been keeping an eye on me all this time, haven't you?"

"Not _all_ this time," he replied, "a few decades, really. I gave it time to keep you safe. After I saw how happy you were with your new life, I let you live it. Your happiness was all that had mattered to me. After the thing with Rosalie and Emmett, though, I wanted to rush in to save you. I couldn't, though, I had to make sure Mikael was dead before I even risked having you in my company. I just hope you forgive me for it all."

I shook my head, "Klaus, it wasn't your fault."

"No!" he hissed, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you! I shouldn't have watched as you hurt yourself, punished yourself. Michelle, you tried to kill yourself. I didn't even come after you when you did that! I hate myself! I let you hurt all of that time and I did nothing to stop it!"

When he said that I couldn't look in his eyes, I stared at the ground in shame, something I did a lot lately. "You saw that?" I whispered.

"I am so sorry," Klaus choked out. I dropped everything I had and ran into his arms. He consoled me as I consoled him.

"So am I," I whined, "I'm sorry I made things so difficult for you. I made a whole lot of dumb choices. If I would've just paid attention to things like I used to, I would've seen that Emmett was going to betray me."

"You shouldn't be apologizing for your choices," Klaus said to me as he caressed my face.

"And neither should you," I replied sternly.

At that, Klaus grinned. "I missed that look."

"What look?" I asked.

"That whole do what I say or I'll kick your ass look," he smiled in return.

"Is it intimidating?" I asked with a grin.

"Very," he replied, smiling, then kissed me. "We should get going," he said, finally breaking away.

"'Kay," I said, going back to grab my things and put them in the trunk. "By the way, how many others are there?"

"There are six others," he replied.

"Six?" I said in shock, "how are they going to get back?"

"Elijah can drive," he replied, "they'll rent a car."

"Who are these mysterious six people?" I questioned.

"Three vampires, a witch, a hybrid, and the doppelganger," he replied with a smile.

"Woah, woah, the doppelganger?" I gasped.

"She didn't have to die after all," he added.

"You broke the curse," I asked in shock.

"Yes," he grinned.

"Do the Volturi know this?" I shrieked. "Klaus, Caius hates werewolves! He just about eradicated them! Are you insane?"

"Calm down, love," he said calmly, "They know little to nothing. Either way, they would be committing suicide by trying to cross any of us. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"The doppelganger is human, Klaus, you can't hide that," I replied.

"Michelle," Klaus said as he grabbed my hand, "you're worrying too much. I have everything handled. I wished you'd give me and yourself some credit here. Living with the Cullens has seriously killed your confidence."

I sighed, closed my eyes and shook my head, "Even though I can remember, pretty much, everything now, I'm so used to that life. I have a whole lot of adjusting to do."

"Its okay," he replied, "you adjust fast."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hey all. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This one has been scratching at the surface for a while, and I finally decided to write it with some changes to its original state. Originally, it wasn't a crossover, and I was going to have either a Demetri/Michelle or Felix/Michelle pairing. I decided to make it a crossover with a Klaus/Michelle pairing. The original story did have the whole Edward and Emmett thing, though. I may do some flashbacks and tell that story some more because you really don't get much of it. I'm having manipulate and change a lot of the Vampire Diaries vampire traits because they are the Twilight style vampires. Klaus is still a hybrid and Tyler is one too. I think my thing is going to be them having to drink Elena's blood for the transformation to be complete, just like in the show. Of course, Twilight vampires don't have to drink blood to complete transformation, but I'll figure it out. Hopefully things aren't too confusing. Please review if you like! I love reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

"You know," I said to Klaus as we drove to the airport, "I think I'm going to miss playing human sometimes. Teenage drama is so entertaining. After all those years of going to school, you already know everything, so you just sit back and watch the drama unfold."

"I'm pretty sure you could stir up some drama within the Volturi if you wanted," he replied. "You were always so good at that."

I snickered, "You forgot the drama outside, too."

"You can create it anywhere you please," he added.

I giggled, "I love other people's drama."

Of course I loved other people's drama, but I hated my own. The past few years has had too much of it, really. Where do I even begin? Hell, I might as well start from the beginning.

Carlisle found me before he turned anyone. I was lost, alone, and unaware of anything going on except for knowing my name and that I was a witch. I remembered my powers, how to use them, and that I was powerful. Other than that, though, I knew nothing. Honestly, I'm surprised I could even remember my name.

When he found me, my eyes weren't red, they were pitch black. Carlisle figured I had been a vampire for a few weeks, maybe longer. I was sitting alone in a cabin in the woods, and I was in a daze. Carlisle coaxed me out, fed me, and taught me his vegetarian lifestyle. Then we parted ways, but only for a while.

When Carlisle found each other again, he had turned Edward and Esme. I lived with them and come to find them as my family. Esme was such a great mother to me, and Carlisle a father. Edward became my brother. Not too long after, things were shook up when Carlisle turned Rosalie in hopes, partially, that Edward would have a mate. Well, that didn't happen.

Two years later, Rosalie found Emmett and Carlisle changed him. I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me…for a few decades at least. At first, they tried to hide it. They'd sneak around and Emmett slowly lost interest in me. Finally, they made it loud and clear that they were together, and I lost it.

I had foolishly fallen in love with Emmett, I know that now. I was so desperate for love without even knowing why. He was like a first love for a human, someone you'd never forget. I couldn't forget either. I tried desperately to pull him back in to no avail. I even went so far as to dye my hair blonde to be more like her. None of it worked, though. Emmett loved Rosalie, they were soul mates, there's no denying it.

I _hated _Rosalie. At first, before it all happened, we tried to be friends. There was always something about her, though that turned me off about her. She was hiding something, my senses knew that, and finally I knew what it was. After all of that, there were no hopes she and I would be friends or sisters.

Alice, unlike Rosalie, became the closest out of any of them to me. She was my sister, my best friend, she tried so hard to make me happy. With Jasper around, at least sometimes I'd feel okay. Jasper's power didn't work on me like it did everyone else, we all blamed my powers on that. At times, I'd be sitting right next to Edward and my mind would be like an empty room. Back then, my magic was such a mystery to me and everyone around me.

Anyways, for years, it was an all out war in the Cullen household. When Rosalie and Emmett lived in the same house as I did, not even a week would go by without there being a fight between them and me. Sometimes, Alice and Jasper would get in on it too, but that was only when Rosalie was a little too brutal to me. That was when I was weak, though. Now, if that happened, Rosalie wouldn't make it a few hours with me. I'd kill her.

She knew me going against the Volturi to save the family would kill me. She wanted it, but she, also, knew that one wrong move would kill us all. I knew, also, that if the rest of the family fought with me, Rosalie wouldn't have wanted to. She would've found a way to make Emmett miss out on the fight, too. She'd let us all die, I know she would, that's how much of a little, selfish bitch she was. It's okay, though, I'm happier now than I have ever been. She thought she had the last laugh, oh how wrong she was.

Part of me wants to hop on an airplane and fly back to them as soon as my feet touch the ground at the airport. I want so badly to go and laugh in her face. I win, Rosalie, _I _win. I have a man who loved me more than Emmett could ever love her or me. I have a man that did everything within his power to make sure I was safe, even if it meant us separating for a long time. Klaus stood back and let me be with and love someone else. He even stood back from killing that someone else when he broke my heart just because he knew that harming him or any member of that family would kill me.

"Thank you," I said quietly, looking over at Klaus who was driving with one hand and holding one of mine in the other.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," I said breathlessly, "protecting me, loving me, waiting until you knew I was ready. I know there's a small part of you that thinks I resent you for letting me suffer for so long, but I don't. I'm glad you waited until now. You let me grow, made me strong. I think I could handle anything that this life threw at me now because of you. So, thank you."

Klaus looked away from me a few seconds and smiled, "Michelle, I love you so much."

"I know," I smiled, "I love you too, Klaus, only you."

After that, the rest of the ride to the airport was quiet, minus the sound of the music quietly playing on the radio. I enjoyed the Italian countryside and Klaus and his company. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until I really realized it. The feeling of being with him after all this time had went by was incredible. All these years I was a vampire, I had always felt like there was a piece of me missing, even when I was with Emmett. Now, I know what that piece was, Klaus.

Klaus' phone rang and he answered it. He said a few things and hung up. "Timed everything perfectly," he said as he looked at me.

"They've landed?" I asked.

"Landed, went through baggage, now they're renting the car. We'll meet them in a lot to take some of them with us," he replied.

"Oh okay," I replied.

As we passed through the city, the airport came into view. Klaus drove into a parking lot and waiting outside of a car were the others. There were two blonde girls, one I recognized as Klaus' sister Rebekah. There was two other girls, one white, one black, they both had brown hair. There were four guys, all with brown hair. Klaus parked beside them and got out. He came to my side and got the door for me. He was always such a gentlemen.

I still wasn't used to being out in the sun without worrying about my skin sparkling. I nervously checked to make sure my skin looked normal, then, subconsciously checked to make sure the ring was still securely on my finger. I even checked my reflection in the car window to make sure my eyes weren't red. Everything was good.

"Still not used to the ring?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Hell, I'm not used to the all human diet either."

"They tainted your mind," Rebekah said dramatically, coming up to me taking my face in her hands.

I laughed, "Well hello again Bekah."

Rebekah laughed and hugged me, "It's been a long time."

"Tell me about it, I haven't seen my eyes this color for what? A hundred years or so? Hell, I've lost count."

"She really did forget everything," Rebekah said in disbelief as she looked from me to Klaus.

"Everything but the magic and her name," Klaus said as he squeezed my hand.

"I knew you shouldn't have left her," Rebekah muttered.

"Don't start with me Bekah," Klaus warned with a growl.

"It's fine guys, really," I said to them both. "I completely understand why he did it. Honestly, its helped a lot more than it seems."

"She is way too modest," one of the guys said.

"Give her time to adjust, Elijah, she won't be for too long," Klaus said with a grin.

"It's nice to finally meet you dear," Elijah said as he come up to me, took my hand, and kissed it. Being a gentlemen ran in the family apparently.

"You too," I smiled.

"Michelle," Klaus said, turning my attention away from Elijah, "let me introduce you to the others." I nodded and he began, "This, he said pointing to one of the guys who was standing closest to the other blonde girl, is Tyler, he's the hybrid. The girl with him is Caroline, a vampire. The humans over there are Elena, the doppelganger, and her brother Jeremy, who I forgot was coming. On Elena's other side is Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The other girl is Bonnie, our witch."

"Hi," I smiled and nodded slightly, "nice to meet you all."

"I don't see what all the talk is about," the guy with the longest hair said as he came forward, "don't look all that scary to me."

"Uh, oh," Rebekah chimed.

"Idiot," Klaus mumbled.

I looked at the guy, who I come to find was Damon, and grinned. "Not scary, huh?" I said to him, cocking my head to the side.

"Not in the slightest," he said back mockingly.

"Is that so?" I squeaked as I held my hand up. I summoned a lighter and light it, running my hand over and through the flame. I peeked over at Damon who still looked unimpressed. Okay, I'll give him that one. A human could do that and not burn themselves. So, I did something a sane vampire would never do. I went to the back of the car and got the spare gas can out of the trunk, then I poured the gas out in a pot hole in the pavement, got a bit on my hand, looked at Damon and smiled.

Damon looked back in horror, the first thing that ran through his head was that I was going to set _him_ on fire. Eh, not exactly. I lit the fire with the hand that got gas on it and dropped it on the in the gas below my feet. My hand caught fire and the gas below me exploded around me. Just as quick as it lit, it died out. As my eyes met Damon's, I saw the look of unmistakable fear and respect for me.

"Ah," I said as I looked around at all of them, "that's more like it!"

"…And modesty gone," Klaus grinned.

"I never said it was there," I smiled in return, "At least, not when it comes to my magic. And just cause I was a good little girl with the Cullens, doesn't mean I'm going to be one now. Hell, I've agreed to join the Volturi, I gotta bad girl it up a little more."

"Keep using your magic like that where humans can see, and you'll expose us all," Rebekah scolded.

"Psh," I said brushing it off, "my magic's always been hidden from unwanted eyes. _That_ has never changed."

"Speaking of change," Rebekah said, "If you ever, and I mean ever, make your hair blonde again, I'll kill you."

I laughed, "Trust me, that'll never happen again. I'm done wanting to be like that bitch."

"Can I kill her by the way?" Rebekah squeaked. "I'd love to rip her head off and throw it into the fire."

"Ah, we can roast marshmallows!" I said as I played along. I sighed, "No, I couldn't do that to the others. They were my family for so long. You kill one, you provoke the rest of them, not to mention hurt them. It was hard enough walking away willingly, but I had no other choice. Then, when Klaus and I were reunited, things changed a bit, but for the most part, the feelings for them are the same. Part of me wants to hate Emmett for what he did to me and kill Rosalie, but now, I'm thankful because I know that if didn't happen, I wouldn't be with Klaus right now."

"Exactly," Klaus said. "Now let's quit distracting Michelle so we can all go over our plan for when we get there."

"Yeah, about that," I said, "what entrance are we using?"

"The church," Klaus replied.

"What?" I shrieked, "have you lost your mind? I may not know everything about the way the Volturi run, but I know about the church entrance!"

"We are not leading them to the slaughter," Klaus sighed. "Aro requested we come back that way."

"Heidi is bringing in.." I started to say before Klaus cut me off.

"Heidi will get back _after_ we do," Klaus said in a voice that told me I needed to shut my mouth and I needed to do it fast. My eyes narrowed and I realized that the humans had no idea about half of the things that go on in Volterra.

"Excuse us for a moment," I said nicely to the others as I yanked Klaus away far enough that the humans wouldn't hear, then, I laid it on thick. "Are you fucking kidding me right now Klaus? What the hell is going on? Why are they here? Why do they no nothing about what we're taking them in to? There are three humans Klaus! You know the rules! What the hell are you doing?"

"Will you please trust me?" Klaus hissed. "I have everything handled, okay? Stop freaking out! I need you to help the witch protect the doppelganger, okay? Bonnie's grandmother died a while back, and she hasn't had any help with her magic since then. I knew you could help her. I brought along the others because they're all friends. Think of it as a mini vacation for them to learn some things. I wouldn't bring them if you weren't here. That's why they are here. They're here for you, make friends with them, teach them things. Okay?"

I sighed, "Okay, but how are we going to protect them from Aro's power?"

"Simple protection spells, the Volturi are easily fooled when it comes to you and I. They won't suspect a thing."

"Fine," I sighed, "let's hurry back. I want to be sure we get there before Heidi does."

"We will," Klaus called after me as I walked away.

"Alright," I said as I reached the others, "We have more immortals than we do mortals, so I want to make sure the humans are surrounded, just to be safe. Let me make this very, very clear, do what I say when I say it. Got it? If Klaus says to do something, you do it. If the little blonde girl or the boy beside her tell you to do anything, you follow until I intervene, and trust me, I will. I don't know if Klaus has told you about Jane and Alec, but please fear them. I'm being honest and speaking before he can."

Klaus sighed, "She's right. Do whatever Michelle says to do. And if you know what's good for you, you should probably trust her before you trust me."

"Why trust her before we trust you?" Stefan asked.

"Because, she has spent all of her life as an immortal feeding on animals. She's protected humans for all of this life, so, trust her," Klaus replied.

"Let's be honest here," I said as I looked at all of them. "I sacrificed my freedom, and possibly my life, to save human lives. I was raised by a vampire who never fed on any human blood. He's hundreds of years old. I lived in one of the only covens of vegetarian vampires, and the man who created it all lives his life as a doctor. I was raised to think of humans as equals."

"She's telling the truth," Klaus sighed.

"But," I said cutting him off, "I am feeding on humans now, and I will continue to. Still, you have to trust that I will make sure, with all my power, I will make sure that harm doesn't come to a single one of you. Besides, they all know not to piss me off."

"Or she'll rip their heads off and burn them in her hands," Klaus murmured. I giggled. "Always so dramatic," he whispered in my ear.

"We should get going," I said to the others. "We'll take the humans in our car."

"I don't," Stefan began.

"Remember when I said do what I say when I say it?" I eyed him, "That starts now."

Stefan eyed me but bowed out gracefully. He was too afraid to test me. Sure, Elena was his girlfriend and he wanted to be sure she was safe, but I felt more comfortable riding into the area with the humans in my car. I had to ensure their safety. Carlisle would be proud in a way. It kind of hurt to think of him, of the others, but that was slowly fading away. I was a big girl now, and I knew what I was supposed to know. It was time that I move on to what I was destined to move on to.

The ride back to the outskirts of Volterra was quiet, aside from the three heartbeats in the back seat. I rolled down the window because the scent of their blood was getting to me. I slid the lapis ring off of my finger and looked at my eyes in the mirror, they were pitch black. I sighed, typical.

"It won't be much longer," Klaus said to me as I flipped the visor back up.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed as I slipped the ring back on.

"No," he replied, "I just know you more than you think."

"Forgetting again, aren't I" I asked.

"It's only been a few hours, it takes time, Michelle," he replied.

Suddenly everything before me disappeared. I saw a familiar figure sitting behind the wheel of a car, driving through the Italian countryside. It all looked so familiar…It looked so familiar because I passed it a few miles back. There were a few people in the car, a few people that I knew all too well.

"Stop!" I gasped as I came back to my own world. "Stop! Stop the car!"

Klaus hit the brakes and the car came screeching to a halt, the car behind us almost ran into the back of us.

"What? What is it?" Klaus hissed.

"Block the road," I said to him grabbing the wheel of the car.

"What?" he said again, looking at me as if I were going insane.

"Block the damn road!" I yelled.

Klaus hit the gas and went forward, turning the wheel to block the road. When he came to a stop I got out of the car, shut the door and stood in front of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Elijah yelled as he got out of his car.

"Block the road with the car," I yelled back. "Stay in the damn car!" I said to Klaus as he started to get out. He gave me a look, and I knew what it said. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

I could hear it before I saw it, the car coming from the direction we just came from. The familiar sound of the tires screeching pierced my ears again as the car stopped within inches of hitting me. I ran up to the door and grabbed the arm of the person behind the wheel, jerking them to face me and throwing them against the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled as Alice hit the side of the car. Suddenly I was thrown on the pavement and was yanked up seconds later. Klaus stood by my side and Alice looked on horrified from the side of her car. Jasper was getting up from a few feet away.

"If you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to rip your damn head off!" Klaus growled at him.

I turned my attention back to Alice, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Michelle, calm down," Edward said as he got out of the car.

"Stay right where you are!" Elijah said as he jumped out of his car.

"I dare you to get out of that car you blonde headed bitch," Rebekah said as Emmett got out of the car. Rosalie was behind him.

"Who are these people?" Alice cried as she locked eyes with me.

"I told you three to stay in the damn car!" I yelled at Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah.

"They voided that when one of them laid their hands on you," Klaus hissed.

"And I'm just waiting for that bitch to give me a reason to rip her head off," Rebekah added as she stared Rosalie down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said to Alice once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Michelle who are these people?" Alice demanded.

"Doesn't work that way anymore Alice," I said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"They're the original vampires," Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Open your mouth one more time boy, and you are not going to like the consequences," Elijah hissed.

"The mind reader I take it," Rebekah said to Klaus as she nodded towards Edward.

"Yes," Klaus said with a grin as he stared off towards Edward.

Rebekah looked at Klaus with a knowing eye and said, "You're sick, you know that Nik?" They shared another knowing look and laughed together, it was like old times.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice said nervously. She looked at him looking for guidance but he said nothing, he was too caught up in Klaus' thoughts and Elijah's threats. He could see in their minds how powerful they were, and of course, with Klaus' dirty thoughts of he and I in the past…Edward couldn't say a word.

"Edward, man, what's going on?" Emmett muttered.

"_You" _Klaus growled, "_no one _said you could speak."

"And who in the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" Emmet said, trying to look all big and macho, like always. Sorry sweetie, you may be the toughest member of the Cullen family, and you may be the biggest one here, but around us, you're nothing.

"Need a hand?" Damon asked as he got out of the car.

I looked back and rolled my eyes, "Does _anyone_ know how to listen?"

"Is she always so cute and demanding?" Damon said to Klaus sarcastically.

"The less you listen to her the cuter she gets," Klaus said back playing around.

"Okay will everyone just shut the fuck up and tell me what the hell they're doing here?" I growled.

"We never got to say goodbye," Alice whimpered, "and you left something."

I narrowed my eyes, "I got everything I wanted when I left, and I didn't say goodbye for a reason."

"But your necklace," she said pathetically as she held up the necklace she had given to me many, many years ago on my birthday. We all had a piece of jewelry with the Cullen family crest on it, and the necklace Alice held in her hand was mine.

"I said I got everything I wanted," I said coldly.

"Who are you?" Alice choked out, "You haven't been yourself since I saw you leave the school. What have they done to you? Why are you trying to please these people? This person you're pretending to be isn't you!"

I sighed, "Alice, look, the person you knew didn't even remember her life. I was pathetic and sad and the only thing I cared about was that piece of shit right there." I pointed to Emmett. "Alice, I remember now. I remember everything. I know who I was, who I am. I know who turned me and I know why they left me. Believe it or not, I knew real love before I met any of you. I never loved Emmett, I just thought I did.

"Michelle Cullen is dead, she died a long time ago. I thank you for everything you've done for me Alice, I do, but what don't you understand? I can't say goodbye, I didn't want to. I don't know why Edward even allowed you to come here!"

"That doesn't make you different. That doesn't mean the years we spent together as a family didn't exist! I love you Michelle, you're my sister!" Alice cried.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice trembling. I felt someone come up and grab my hand. Rebekah gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me away from everyone.

"Let's get you back in the car," she whispered as she squeezed my hand. Klaus stepped forward to handle the rest of them. I hoped there wouldn't be a fight, I had to trust in Klaus that nothing would happen.

Bekah could see how much I was hurting. She led me over to the passengers side of the car where I had sat before. I sat down in the car and she kneeled beside me still holding my hand. Before Alice and I had a sisterly bond, I had one with Rebekah. Bekah was always the big sister I never had but always wanted. She took care of me when Klaus was gone on hunts. She kept me occupied by doing girly things. We'd gossip and play with each others hair, dress up in fancy dresses. We did anything that normal girls would do back in the late 1800s.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"No," I said shaking my head. I felt something odd on my face, and I reached up to brush away a lone tear that was running down my cheek.

"Oh my God," Rebekah whispered. She was taken aback, but she took it all in very quickly. "It's okay Michelle, you have to let them go."

"I didn't want to say goodbye," I cried pathetically.

"Shh," she said brushing my hair out of my eyes, "I know, I know. You had to Michelle, you have to let it go."

"Are you okay?" Elena, the doppelganger asked from the back seat.

"Here," Bonnie, the witch said. She fished through her bag and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I took it from her.

Suddenly I heard yelling, Bekah hissed, "Shit." Next thing I knew, she was gone. Then, she was replaced by more blonde hair, Caroline.

"Hey, are you okay?" she said to me as she kneeled down in front of me like Bekah did.

"What's happening?" I said to her.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she replied quickly.

"Great," I muttered as I rolled my eyes, "I'm being baby sat by a baby vampire and three humans, super."

"You're not being baby sat," Caroline replied.

"One of them sent you over here as soon as the yelling started," I replied flatly. "So, I'm being baby sat."

"Can someone explain exactly what the hell is going on here anyways," Jeremy muttered from the back seat.

"Uh oh," Caroline whispered right before I heard a loud crash. I pushed her out of the way and rushed out the car. I turned to find Elijah and Damon holding back Edward and Jasper, Rebekah holding Alice by the throat, and Emmett laying on the ground by the other car. One of the back windows of the car was broke, and the car severely dented. Rosalie rushed to attack Klaus but he just slapped the shit out of her and knocked her to the ground.

Emmett got up to get Klaus but Rebekah stopped him. Klaus turned his attention from Rosalie to Emmett and Rebekah smiled greatly as she grabbed Rosalie by the hair. I couldn't help myself, at this moment I actually stood back and smiled and let it happen. They were getting what they deserved, and the family I really belonged to was making it happen.

"Michelle! Stop this!" Alice yelled as she saw me standing there.

"Why?" I said in reply, not even looking at her, but watching as Rebekah slowly tortured Rosalie.

"Oh my God! What are you doing, you have to stop this!" she shouted.

"I don't think I want to," I smiled.

"What have you become?" she cried, "You're a monster."

At that moment, I cracked. Every single piece of shit I've taken from all of them my whole life had built up, and I cracked.

I ran up to Alice and got in her face. I backhanded her and she fell to the ground. I grabbed her by the throat tightly and squeezed. Even though she didn't have to breathe, it was a habit for some of us, and she involuntarily gasped for air. I squeezed harder and the flesh around my hand started to crack and spread. Finally, I let up on my grip and threw her towards the car, then grabbed Jasper and did the same.

"Go!" I yelled at them, "Get the hell out of here! All of you before I let them kill you!"

Damon threw Edward forward and Klaus and Rebekah looked up at me. Everyone was stunned. I had finally broke, but I had recovered very quickly. I finally left that life behind me. I wasn't a Cullen, I never was, and whatever part of me was in any way…it was definitely dead. Was I a monster? No, I didn't think so. No part of me felt any love or like for Rosalie or Emmett, and yes, I did want them dead. I don't see how that made me a monster. I liked Alice and Jasper, and Edward. I liked Carlisle and Esme. I knew if I killed Emmett and/or Rosalie, I would start a war with the Cullen family. That war would end in their untimely death, and I didn't want that.

"Let's go," I said to Klaus as the Cullens drove off. He didn't try to say anything to me as I walked back to the car and got in. No one knew what to say. Honestly, something about the way they acted made me think they were afraid to say anything. Something wasn't right, they were all too quiet and they barely moved. I got back out.

"What?" I said as I looked between all of them. "What? What is it?"

"Michelle, love," Klaus said nervously as he looked at me. "How long do you think you held onto Alice's throat?"

"A few seconds, why?" I asked in confusion.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked.

"No, nothing," I said shaking my head. "Why? What is it?'

"Michelle you blacked out," Klaus replied.

I scoffed, "No I didn't. I let her skin crack a bit, and I let go."

"Michelle you held onto her for a few minutes. Jasper was screaming. The sky got dark and the wind was blowing."

"Klaus this isn't funny," I said to him, going to get back in the car.

"Michelle, you lost control," he said quickly coming to block the door.

"Klaus stop playing with me," I growled, "This isn't funny anymore stop it."

"No one is laughing, love," he said seriously. "Michelle, I'm not mad at you. Just tell me. When's the last time you meditated with your magic?"

"Klaus, stop," I growled, "I want to go. Let's go!"

"Answer me Michelle," he said as he grabbed me and pushed me back in front of him.

"Stop," I growled loudly. A crack of thunder rang out making everyone jump.

"You haven't, have you?" he pressed. I didn't answer, I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest with a stern look on my face. I was being stubborn, yes, bratty, definitely. Klaus was right, he and I both knew that.

I haven't meditated my magic in decades. Why? I was too weak for it to even matter. When I didn't meditate, focus, and flow my magic out and in, I would easily lose control. It would build up like a bomb and one little upset, and it'd explode out like a nuclear weapon. And like that nuclear weapon, anything in its way could be destroyed. People get hurt. It wasn't like that for just me either. Many witches who possessed a lot of power could lose control.

"You haven't," he said quietly, "Michelle you know the risk, what were you thinking?"

I snatched my arm away from him and growled, "I said stop. I am not going to stand here and listen to you try to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm a big girl now. I'm not a human and I am not the same girl I was before you changed me. Just because some mortal witch told me I need to meditate over a hundred years ago doesn't mean I have to now. It's stupid and a waste of my time."

"And I know you're upset about what just happened, but don't take it out on me," he hissed.

"And I don't need you speaking to me like I'm a child," I hissed back with plenty of acid in my voice. "You can cart all of them back to Volterra on your own. I'm running back."

"No you're not," he said as he grabbed my arm. He yanked me in towards me and our lips met. We kissed each other with this angry but loving passion. A few seconds more, and we'd forget everyone around us and fuck right on the pavement below us.

Rebekah cleared her throat very loudly, "Don't start _this_ again. You can finish this behind closed doors when you get home. I'm ready to go."

I sighed, "Fine, let's go. I'm hungry anyways."

"We'll finish this later," Klaus whispered seductively as he accompanied me back to the car.

"And keep in mind you'll probably get slapped somewhere in that time of finishing," I said back in slight annoyance. Although, I had to admit, hearing him talk to me in that voice totally turned me on.

"And I'm sure you remember that sometimes I like it rough," he whispered back with a grin clearly on his face, "and if I recall, you do too."

I tried to hide the smirk that became plastered on my face and whispered back, "And we have at least a century to make up for. I do hope that big juicy cock of yours can handle what I have in store for it."

With those words I walked away and got in the car leaving Klaus with a boner he quickly had to hide. As soon as I said that, he really did want to throw me on the ground and fuck me in front of everyone. Hell, part of me wished he would. The sexual tension between the two of us could be destroyed by a tiny feather. It had been a very, very long time, and later, our reunion could live to its full potential.

The rest of the way back to Volterra was spent making small talk with the humans to distract both Klaus and me from the fact that had went from happily united to horny in just a matter of seconds. He paid me back for the hard on I gave him by imagining everything he wanted to do to me when we were alone. The first few minutes after this were extremely frustrating, so I came up with the idea of small talk with the humans. Of course, Klaus was very happy with himself for getting me back ,and he was even happier to welcome in the revenge I had for him later.

"Klaus said you were powerful, but words just didn't do you justice," Bonnie spoke up. "That was impressive. The thing with the fire, the weather, I never thought a vampire would be capable of that. Although, you're not just a vampire. I know witches like that are rare."

"You're pretty powerful yourself, Bonnie," I replied, "You were gifted with a beautiful gift by a great number of dead witches. I know they think you've abused this gift, and by their principles you have, but you could be great Bonnie. I know that Klaus wants me to teach you the things that will help protect Elena, but I'm afraid there isn't much to teach.

"I've changed a lot over the years. I haven't taught another witch anything in over a hundred years. I may be able to offer a few pointers, but there isn't much left after that."

"But," Klaus began to say before I gave him a look that told him to hush. We had more to talk about later. I didn't trust Bonnie. There was something in her that didn't sit right with me, and honestly, I wanted to teach her nothing. Really, that's what I'm going to do. Bonnie pissed off a shit ton of dead witches, so they cut off any communication they had with her. The only problem was they couldn't take the power back after they gave it to her. She's been a loose cannon ever since.

Klaus can't see inside someone's mind like I can, so he can't see what I do. Still, as much as he does know, he should've known I wouldn't help her. The kind of magic I practice doesn't matter. I know better not to piss off any of my dead sisters in magic. I still had a little bit of morals left. Bonnie was left alone after her grandmother died and after that she had no guidance, but it was not my job to teach her.

Another thing, I didn't want to get involved with Klaus' whole doppelganger business. I loved him, but his drive to have an army of hybrids was a desire that was his alone. I could protect myself, not to mention I held all the strings with the Volturi now. I didn't need a hybrid army, I had the Volturi. Really, I guess it was a little exchange between he and I. He creates his hybrids when he pleases, and I control the Volturi as I pleased.

Still, he promised to keep us safe a long time ago, and he was keeping that word. He knew, even then, that I could not and would not get involved with breaking the curse that was placed upon him by his mother. Over time, he came to understand my reasoning and was satisfied with my standing on the matter. Still, now, he should have known better.

I wasn't that angry with him for bringing them all here. Sure, part of me was a bit livid. It was going to be a big job hiding everything from Aro and the others, but Klaus had other motives behind bringing them here. He wanted me to get to know them, becomes friends with them, and have them trust me. They were a very dramatic group, he knew that would keep me entertained. Of course he hoped me earning their trust would help his whole hybrid business. Still, I couldn't be angry with him.

"Here we are," Klaus said with a smile as we pulled up to the old church just outside of Volterra. "Aro arranged to have some humans here to take everyone's things to the castle separately. You don't have to change, love, but you should put your necklace on."

"You sure about that?" I said to him curiously, "Aro's pretty strict with his dress code."

"You haven't been initiated yet, neither have I," he replied. "You'll be fine."

"Oh gah, Volturi initiation?" I sighed, "I feel like I'm joining a damn sorority or something."

"You're lucky you've gotten a necklace," he replied. "That was Aro's token to show everyone how important you are to him."

"Well what about you?" I asked, "Why haven't you gotten one?"

"I had to get you here first, love. That was my bargain." he smiled in return.

"You're a tough negotiator Klaus," I laughed as I put on the necklace and got out of the car.

Two humans were waiting outside of the church to greet us. They took the keys from Klaus and said a few things in Italian about taking the things in when they returned to Volterra. We went in the church and were met by two lower guards, but there was a much higher guard waiting in the wings for us.

"Hello Demetri," Klaus said as we reached him at the opening to go down into the tunnels.

"Aro has been waiting," Demetri replied, "He was concerned as to why it was taking so long, so he sent me here to wait on you. Were there any problems?"

Klaus glanced back at me and said, "No problems, just took a while to get the girls back to the car. My sister and Michelle took a little time catching up before we hit the road."

"What are you trying to say, Nik?" Rebekah added in, playing along with our cover up.

"Oh nothing," he smiled, and whispered to Demetri, "You know how girls can be."

"Oh hush," I giggled and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Demetri said to us indicating that Aro was still waiting.

"Of course," I nodded and followed him down into the tunnel.


End file.
